The Arphogian Republic
''The Arphogian Republic ''Located in the Infras Nebulea '''on Planet ''Arphis''. '''The Arphogians, humanoid, gigantor looking being inhabit this planet and have been for a little more then the Humans inhabit earth. The Arphogians are known for brutal force, and for somewhat evil leaders, these average 6 feet being have a somewhat yellowish skin, resembling a desert, eyes are usually red, finding an arphobian with grey eyes is like finding a human with 6 toes, none the less The Arphogian Republic has ruled the Infras Nebulea since they learned to talk. They have little scales going down their spine, hinting to a reptelian decent. Physiology Arphogians are humanoid, have almost all the charactaristics of a human baby, some though, distinguish the two. The Arphogian body is constructed similar to human, having the chest area, hip, to legs to toes. The upper body of an Arphogian male is more built then a human body-builder, but with less rediculousness. They are yellow skinned, very tiny hexagon patterns make up their skin. On the off side the arphogian skin is very soft, allowing for more injury. The lower body of an Arphogian would be that of an average human being, a little bigger perhaps, but very much the same, the Arphogians dont strike an odd shape, their muscles make them up very nicely. They do develop hair, although at a much smaller rate then human hair. The main eye color of this species is red, some, rarely, grey. The Arphogians possess an old myth, passed down through generations, in short the myth sais that an Arphogian with grey eyes is most intelecuel, and it proved to be so. That is not to say that red eyed arphogians are dumb, but grey are simply wiser. The Old Gods Evolution, the same basic story has been thought to yound children of the aprhogian race, but for them, reptiles are ancestors. The story of The Arphogian Republic though is somewhat interesting. From the moment Arphogians became civilized, they were ruled by a king. This king's family has ruled to this day, but now it is a republic. This species evolved about 500 years before humans, which puts them 500 years ahead, in some cases good, in some not so much. The first king served by the gods, as a monarch and religious planet, they believed that 3 Gods, Aprhon, Synchron, and Phylon, created the world. Out of the three gods Arphon stood strong and commending yet peacefull and understending, Synchron peacefull and serene no anger came to him, and Phylon was unprectictable. For a quite some time this stood. Untill the rebellion the species in this planet called them selves Servions. The Rebellion Years later, at the year 5 ASP (millenium's) or for humans, year 1500, the royal crown has encountered an issue, King Sylo's tretourous son preformed a coup d'etat and siezed the throne for himself. His brother and father, hang. This new king, King Arfos has a different mind-set. Simply "Dump the old gods, i am god, and i am all". King afros had but one mistake, his younger brother Lucious, which he so loved. Years passed, Afros had all statues and relics demilished, the world has gone to him. By that time lucious is 25 and Afros simply 40, lucious did not like Afros, nor did he belive in three gods, he trusted science, he was a smart man, grey eyed as some say. Lucious started a rebellion, him and Afros fought for 20 years untill some of Lucious's scientists develeped a doomsday bomb. Prince lucious loaded faithfull man and wemon on a ship, those too weak or unworthy stayed, 5 days later the bomb fell on Aphris. Its safe to say that it was at this moment when all civilazion had finally stopped, for just a moment, but no the bomb created a crater as big as NYC, where the palace stood. His enemies at their graves defeated. King lucious returned to Aphris with a message, although he did not believe that the old he knew that he needed to give his people some hope. Synchron and Phylon were demilished, Aphron was the one god they abided by. The new king lucious established a new world, one that they could live in peace. His family were the leaders. The world as we know it Its present day, Lucious's ancestors established a republic. This republic ruled, it is safe to say that it is fair in the land, some still pray to the old gods. The current leader wants them unharmed, they live in harmony. The Arphogians discovered the wormholes 200 years ago. They are advanced. The Arphogian Republic consists of a few classes; *Elders- The oldest and wisest, they are the war council. *Snipers- Use tactical lasers, have the most advanced Arphogian Silent Ops. tech available. *Admirals- Commanders, part of the war council. *Troopers- Group Soldiers *Tanks- Mutated Arphogians, bodies and skin like strong metal, no brain. Not alot of these either. Category:Infras Category:Arphis Category:Empires